batalla contra la soledad
by ryusaki-sempai
Summary: despues del regreso de Temma Harima decide irse para siempre, Eri al escuchar esto hara lo imposible para lograr que se quede con la ayuda de sus amigas. Porfavor lean y dejen reviews Hari x Eri
1. una dificil decision

Bueno este es el primer fanfic que hago de una de mis sries favoritas con una de mi sparejas favoritas

La historia es mia pero los personajes no son mios

* * *

**Capitulo I: Una dificil decision**

Habia pasado dos dias desde que Tskamoto Temma volvio a Japon con Karasuma Ooji para reunirse con sus amigos de la clase del 2-C y decide quedarse un tiempo y vivir con Karasuma en la casa donde vivia con su hermana Yakumo cuando estaban en la escuela.

- Nee-san la cena esta lista. - Decia Yakumo teminando de arreglar la mesa.

- Ya voy Yakumo. - Dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

- Espera Yakumo voy a abisarle a Karasuma-kun. - Dijo deteniendose y dirigiendose a la habitacion de su novio.

- Karasuma-kun quieres cenar con nosotras?. - Dijo moviendo sus colita.

- Si, claro. - Dijo levantandose de su escritorio dirigiendose a la cocina.

Mientras los tres comian Temma y Yakumo conversaban de cosas que sucedieron en la escuela para que Karasuma recobrara la memoria. Yakumo se sentia muy feliz al ver a su hermana con la persona que ama pero a la vez se sentia triste por una persona que dio todo de si para que Temma sea feliz. Ella estaba preocupada y siempre pensaba: _"Me pregunto si Harima-san estara bien"._

Despues de cenar Temma y Karasuma fueron a sus habitaciones respectivas mientras Yakumo se quedo en la sala pensando una y otra vez con respecto a Harima.

- _Tal vez deberia hablar con Harima-san. - _Pensaba mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitacion.

Lejos de ahi en la mansion Sawachika se encontraba una joven rubia con ojos miel pensando en el regreso de Harima.

- Y ahora que puedo hacer no pensaba que hige vendria a la reunion. - Decia poniendo su cara en la almohada.

- Tal vez solo deba a ignorarlo?, no no por que tendria que hacerlo?. - Dijo levantandose para ir al su balcon

Eri estaba mirando la luna y recordando el accidente que tuvo con Harima en la playa o cuando el quiso ayudarla a escapar de su matrimonio arreglado y cuando le pregunta sus gustos de una chica pero de pronto recordo lo que él hizo por Temma por que el la amaba.

- Por que Temma? acaso no le paresco atractiva. - Decia mientras bajaba su cabeza

- Incluso me conporte como ella pero él no lo noto. Por que tengo que estar enamorada de él. - Dijo esto mientras una lagrima pasaba por su rostro.

- _Tal vez ya no la ama . -_ Pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y volvia a ver a la luna.

- _Pero la hermana de Temma. -_ Penso misentra nuevamente bajaba su cabeza.

- No! no puedo darme por vencida aun no. - Decia mientras se levantaba y se ponia seria.

-_ Despues de todo es mi batalla contra la soledad. - _Decia mientras se dirigia a su habitacion.

Mientras todos dormian tranquilamente, Harima estaba en su habitacion como los demas pensando en lo que paso hace dos dias. Harima estaba confundido y sabia que tenia que tomar una decision.

- _Creo que fue un error ir a la reunion_. -Pensaba mientras estaba en su cama.

- Y si le pido ayuda a Imouto-san?. No, no quiero metela en este asunto ya que es mi problema. - dijo volteando para quedar en posicion fetal.

- Se que hice lo correcto al llevar a Temma-chan a los Estados Unidos para que este con Karasuma;todo lo hice por y para Temma-chan y hasta asisti a la escuela por ella. - Dijo ocultandose la cara con el brazo antes de que salga una lagrima.

- Tal vez lo mejor sea irme de aqui, por la felicidad de Temma-chan y por la mia. - Dijo antes de quedar dormido.

despues de un dia en la tarde Yakumo habia decidido vistitar a Harima para ver como estabay hablar con él, no le habia dicho a su hermana ni a nadie que hiba a visitarlo ya que queria hablar con él de algo muy importante. Cuando Yakumo llego vio que Harima estaba saliendo de su casa con una mochila en ese entonces ella penso: _"Acaso Harima-san piensa irse"_. Harima se habia puesto muy tenso ya que él queria irse sin decirle a nadie.

- Imouto-san que haces aquí. - Dijo minetras se calmaba y se acercaba a ella.

_ Etto... solo que venia a ver como estaba. - Dijo mientras se ponia roja.

- Ha, harima-san acaso piensas irte?. - Dijo mientras miraba su mochila.

- _Como rayos se dio cuenta, no importa no puedo afirmarlo; pero ella es de confianza talvez ella me pueda ayudar. _- Pensaba mientras bajaba la cabeza

- Harima- san sino quieres hablar yo... . - Antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Harima.

- Espera, agarrando su muñeca antes que se valla. - Aqui no es un buen lugar para hablar.

- Claro, vamos al templo Yagami.

No muy lejos de ahi Eri estaba caminando para tomar algo de aire fresco por que estuvo pensando con respecto a Harima toda la noche y ve que Harima y Yakumo caminando juntos; esto hizo que Eri se supiera molesta y pensando: _"Porque siempre ella se mete en mi camino?", _ella se detuvo a mirarlos y pensar que hacer.

- _Y si los sigo?. - _Pesaba Eri mientras se ponia seria.

- No, no, no porque tendria que hacerlo?, ademas no es de mi incumbencia.

Eri se quedo callada mientras los veia alejarse y decidio seguirlos. Cuando Harima y Yakumo habian llegado asl templo Yagami, le dijo par que hablaran en la puerta mientras Eri se escondia en la esquina del lado de Harima.

- Imouto-san voy a dejar Japon. -Dijo poniendose muy serio.

Yakumo dedujo que podria ser algo por lo que mostro tanta sorpres pero en cambio Eri no se lo esperaba asi que se acerco mas para escuchar algo mas detallado.

- Pe, pero por que?. - Decia algo intrigada.

- Me di cuenta que sis sigo en este lugar se que voy a seguir sufriendo. - Decia mientras miraba al cielo.

- _Ese estupido hige, asi que esta asi por una desicion que el tomo. - _Penso Eri mientras seguia escuchando.

- Se que ahora Temma-chan esta feliz pero yo estoy triste no me arrepiento de lo que hice solo que... no lo se. -Dijo nuevamente bajando la cabeza.

- _Se que Harima-san esta enamorado de mi Nee-san pero... . - _Penso mientra que en una esquina ve una colita rubia.

_- Ese cabello es de Eri-sempai. - _Penso mientra miraba el cabello. - _Ahora que lo recuerdo Eri-sempai esta enamorada de Harima-san._

_- _Pero no tienes que estar triste. - Decia intentando dar animo.

- Ah, por que?. - Le pregunta.

- Tu nunca estas solo nos tienes a nosotros. - Decia mientras se acercaba a él.

- Si, si lo estoy, siempre lo he estado, nunca nadie me ha querido y eso no va a cambiar. - Decia mientras se alejaba lentamente de Yakumo.

- Pero si Eri-sempai te quiere mucho. - Dijo mientras miraba disimuladamente la cola de Eri.

- Que?. - dijo Harima voltenado a verla.

- _"Que rayos has hecho, porque tena que decir eso y al Hige". - _Pensaba Eri mientras totalmente roja.

- Un momento Imouto-san, ya me habias dicho eso hace tiempo. - Dijo mientras ponia una mano en el hombro de Yakumo.

- Si pero... en esta ocacion es muy difere- No termino porque Harima habia puesto fuerza en su hombro.

- Intente saber si era verdad, pero resulto mentira. Ves yo nunca voy a ser querido, aunque ahora aprecio mas a Hime que antes... se ha ganado mi respeto. - Dijo mientras volteaba para irse.

- Harima-san, tu la quieres?. - Preguntaba antes de que se vaya.

- La verdad... no lo se... talvez. - Dijo mientras corria a toda velocidad hacia el aeropuerto.

En ese momento sintio que debe seguirle pero tenia que conversar con alguien más. Entonce fue caminando hacia donde se encontraba Eri hasta que en medio camino escucha que alguien estaba llorando, siguio caminando hasta que ve a Eri arrodillada llorando. Yakumo se acerco pero antes de hacer algo Eri se levanta.

- Eri-sempai yo.... . - No pudo terminar porque Eri le habia tirado una cachetada.

- Por que?... Por que? . - Decia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Ya le habias dicho al Hige sobre mis sentimientos, por que?. - Le preguntaba mientras se ponia seria.

- Si ya le habia dicho antes. - Decia mientras volteaba a verla.

- Pero responde , por que?.... se supone que tú tambien los amas. - Dijo mientras se alejaba de ella.

- Si, si lo amo. - Dijo mientras ella se ponia seria.

- Entonces por que rayos lo hiciste?. -Gritaba mientras exigia una respuesta.

- Porque lo amo quiero que sea feliz!!!. - Gritaba mas fuerte que Eri.

- Que? . - Le preguntaba Eri.

- Se que tu lo amas y se que mas que yo.. por eso quiero que Harima-san se quede. - Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y lloraba.

- Solo queria ayudarte.

- Idiota!, no necesitaba tu ayuda.

- _"Esta chica esta tomando la misma desicion que Hige hace varios años. - _Pensaba mientras veia a Yakumo.

- Harima-san hizo lo mismo por mi Nee-san y lo hizo por que la amo, por que no hacer lo mismo si yo lo amo?. - Decia Yakumo en medio de lagrimas.

- Yakumo. - Dijo Eri sintiendose culpable.

- No te disculpes eri-sempai... yo me rindo. - Dijo mientras sonreia.

- Como que te rindes?. - Le preguntaba algo molesta.

- Si lo estas haiendo para ayudarme ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda. - Decia Eri pensando a que Yakumo se referia a eso.

- No es eso, es solo que no me puedo seguir engañando. - Ddecia mientras se ponia de pie y secandose las lagrimas.

- Gracias por todo Yakumo. - Decia para darle animos.

- No te preocupes, lo superare. - Dijo sonriendo.

- De eso no me preocupo despues de todo eres la hermana de Temma. - Dijo sonriendo.

- Eri-sempai si te apresuras podras alcanzar a Harima-san. - Dijo dandole animos.

- Claro, voy ensegida. - Dijo corriendo.

Eri llamo a Nakamura para que las llevara al aereopuerto, en el camino Yakumo sugirio llamar a todas para que la acompañaran; Eri acepto pero con una condicion, que ella fuera la unica que se despidier de Harima, Yakumo acepto y llamar a las demas.

Por otro lado Harima estaba en el aereopuerto, el no se habia dado cuenta que cuando salio del templo Yagami tenia una hora de anticipo y que iba a gastarlo comprando hojas u tinte para sus mangas asi que decidio sentarse conde curiosamente se sento con Temman antes que se valla a los Estados Unidos.

- Temma-chan este lugar me trae recuerdos. - Decia mientras miraba la ventana.

- Hige!, te he estado buscando en todas partes. - Decuia Eri muy cansada y adenado.

- Oe hime que haces aqui. - Le pregunta Harima muy confundido.

- Eso es lo ismo que te iba a decir. - Dijo dejando de jadear.

- Oi que te vas, porque?. - Decia mientras ponia la mirada que Harimasiempre odiaba.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - dijo volteando para no verla.

- Si lo es!. - Gritaba mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Te escuche hblar con Yakumo en el templo . - Decia mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos.

- Que?, _"Si escucho todo lo que dije seguramente sabe lo que dije sobre ella"._

- Incluso escuche lo que dijiste de mi. - Dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponen rosadas.

- Ya veo. - Decia voltendo a verla.

- Es verdad que tu me quieres. - Lo decia mientras jugaba con sus dedos en la espalda.

- Yo no dije eso sino que te has ganado mi respeto y que te aprecio mas. - Dijo poninedo sus manos en la nuca.

- _Tal vez tenga una oportunidad, _veras hige yo supe que tu amas a Temma cuando me confundiste con ella y te me declaraste.- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Si pero ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. - Decia mientras se quitaba las gafas.

- Pero eso no explica del porque te vas. - Dijo exigiendo una repuesta.

- Solo necestio pensar en algunas cosas y la unica manera de hacerlo era irme de aqui. -Dijo recogiendo su mochila.

- Bueno creo que hes hora de irme.

- Hige.

- Que?.

- Volveras?. - Dijo poniendose triste.

- Si, estare aqui en 2 meses para enseñarle a Imouto-san mi manga y desues me ire.

- Seguro. -Dijo con una ilucion en sus ojos.

- Claro es una promesa. -Dijo mostrandole un pulgar muy en alto.

**continuara.........**

**bueno gracias por leer se que no han salido mucho los demas personajes pero en los sgte capitulo saldran adios salu2.**


	2. promesa cumplida

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi historia**

**Los personajes de school rumble no son mios y bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Promesa cumplida**

Eri observaba el avion donde Harima estaba viajando se quedo asi por unos minutos asi que decidio irse a su casa, mientras afueran estaban sus amigas que habian venido para apoyarla con su esfuerzo.

- Oe Sawachica por aqui. - Decia Mikoto mientras alzaba su brazo para que viniera.

- Chicas parece que si vinieron. - Decia algo confundida.

- Es el poder del club de té despues de todo. - Dijo Akira tomando una taza de té.

- Eri-chan donde esta Harima-kun?. - Preguntaba Temma mientras miraba a todos lados buscando a Harima.

- El... se ha ido. - Dijo Eri poniendose algo triste.

- Queeeeeeee?!. - Dijeron todas juntas.

- Se suponia que tú debias detenerlo. - Dijo Mikoto poniendose algo isterica.

- Osea que traje este cartel por las puras. - Dijo Temma enseñando un cartel que tenia escrito en el _"felicidades Harima-kun y Eri-chan"._

- Lo siento Temma y vota este cartel. - Dijo dirigiendose hacia sus amigas.

- Pero al menos te le declaraste ¿verdad?. - Dijo Mikoto para aliviarse un poco.

- Bueno... yo no ... la verdad es ... . - Dijo mientras se ponia nerviosa.

- Al parecer no lo hiciste ¿verdad?. - Dijo Akira mientras apareciendo detras de Eri lo cual hizo que ella grite.

- Ahhhhh, nunca se puede con esta mujer. - Decia Mikoto mientras ponia su mano en la frente.

- Nunca mas va a tener una oportunidad como esta. - Decia Akira mientras movia su cabeza en forma negativa.

- Ya callense, ademas el ya tomo su decision. - Dijo como si no le importara.

- Pero hablaste con el?. - Dijo Temma acercandose a ella.

- Si. - Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y que te dijo?. - Preguntaba Temma poniendole la mano en el hombro.

- El solo me dijo que se fue porque queria aclarar su mente. - Decia mientras se volteaba.

- Te dijo si volveria?. - Pregunta Yakumo.

- Si, dijo que volveria dentro de 2 meses para hacer algunas cosas y despues se iria para siempre. -Decia mientras empeza a llorar.

- Solo soy una cobarde por no decirle en rodos estos años lo que sentia, que tonta, siempre buscando una persona que se enamore de mi por mis sentimientos y al final termine enamorandome de él. - Decia mientras las demas la veian llorar por la persona que ama.

- Ya no llores Sawachika. - Deica mikota al ver a su amiga dolida.

- Si ella tiene razon no llores mas. - Decia Akira.

- Oye por lo que nos dijo Yakumo el dijo que te apresiaba y practicamentre eso quiere decir que te quiere. - Decia mientra la animaba.

- _"Es cierto el dijo eso y dijo que regresaria, tal vez si tenga una oportunidad mas". - _Pensaba Eri antes de ponerse de pie.

- Que tal si vamos a mi casa. - Decia Yakumo porque penso que era buena idea.

- Me parece una muy buena idea. - Dijo Akira mientras miraba a Mikoto.

- Que te parece vamos?. - Le preunta Mikoto a Eri.

- Si, claro vamos. - Dijo secandose las lagrimas y afirmandole con la cabeza.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la casa de los Tsukamoto para cenar. El camino estuvo lleno de silencio por parte de Eri mientras las demas conversaban. Mikoto aun tenia muchas dudas sobre si Harima volveria, pero decidio no comentar nada. Cuando llegaron Yakumo habia preparado una gran cena para que se le pasara el dolor a Eri mientras tomaba sake con Temma y Mikoto.

- Que idiota soy por no decirle!!!. - Decia Eri ya ebria por el sake.

- Sabes cuanto lo amaba?... mucho!! durante muchos años lo ame. - Decia tomando una botella.

- Al paracer Eri-sempai va a tardar mucho tiempo en superarlo, ademas nunca habia visto asi a Eri-sempai. - Decia tomando tomando una taza de te.

- Bueno lo esta tomando mejor de lo que pense. - Decia Akiramirando a Eri.

- Vamos Micho-chin ayudemos a Eri-chan con su dolor, nosotras tambien pasamos por eso. - Decia Temma ya ebria a Mikoto y empiezan a bailar con Eri como lo hicieron hace varios años (revisar OVA 26 sangakki).

Despues de la cena Eri decidio ir sola a su casa. Al llegar se metio directo a su cuarto y se hecho a su cama y empezo a pensar.

- _"De verdad volvera el hige" "y si no vuelve que hare". - _Pensaba mientras cada vez se ponia mas triste.

- _"Sera que el siente lo mismo que yo", "pero el me lo prometio , talvez si deberia creerle"._

Toda la noche Eri pensaba si creerle a Harima, ya despues decidio irse a dormir pero antes de eso escucho su celular, al verlo vio que era un mensaje de Yakumo que _decia "Eri-sempai si no te molesta puedes ir conmigo a comprar en la tarde viveres para la cena y para canversar"._

_- "Muy bien ire a tu casa a las 4 . _- Escribe Eri en su celular.

A la mañana sgte como acoradron Eri fue a la casa de Yakumo, al llegar Eri le dijo que era muy temprano para cenar y la convencio para que salgan a caminar. En el camino ninguna de las 2 hablaba asi que Yakumo inicio la conversacion.

- Etto ..... Eri-sempai te sientes bien?. - Pergunta mientras no la miraba a la cara.

- Claro que si por que no lo estaria. - Dijo tranquilamente.

- Bueno yo .... pense que estarias un poco mal por lo que paso con Harima-san. -Dijo mirandola.

- A eso... no te preocupes estoy muy bien. - Dijo mostrandole una sonrisa fingida.

- _"Se muy bien que esa sonrisa es fingida". - _Pensaba Yakumo mientras la seguia mirando.

- Pero hay momentos en el que me siento triste. - Decia mientras se detuvia.

- Dime algo Yakumo. - Le dijo aun teniendo la cabeza agachada.

- Si, que cosa. - Le decia mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Tu crees que Harima-kun volvera?. - Le decia mientras la miraba.

- Conociendo a Harima-san el seguro tambien esta dudando eso. - Dijo mirando hacia adelante.

- El me prometio que volveria. - Dijo Eri mientras la seguia mirando.

- Entonces el volvera. - Dijo Yakumo volviendo a mirar a Eri.

- Como estas tan segura, tu misma haz dicho que el dudaria. - Dijo Eri agachando la cabeza.

- Por que cuando Harima-san hace una promesa el siempre la cumple no importa cuales son las consecuencias. - Dijo dandole una sopnrisa.

- Estas segura. -Dijo Eri.

- Si te lo puedo asegurar. - Dijo mientras ella caminaba.

- Creo que ya es hora de comprar tus viveres. - Dijo Eri mirando su reloj.

- Si vamos. - Decia Yakumo mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza.

Despues de haber comprado Yakumo convencio a Eri de que se quedara a cenar junto con las demas chicas y chicas, asi que cenaron Temma y Karasuma, Mikotoy Hanai, Akira, Yakumo y Eri.

- Creo que ahora puedo estar mucho mas tranquila. -Decia Mikoto mientras suspiraba.

- Asi que Harima volvera no es asi?. - Decia Akira mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- Si segun Eri-sempai el le dijo que voveria dentro de 2 meses. - Dijo muy tranquilamente

- Hay que creerle a Yakumo-kun ella nunca nos a mentido. - Decia Hanai mientras se subia los lentes.

- Si yakumo nunca miente si ella dice que Harima-kun volvera es porque el volvera. - Decia Temma mientras se ponia detras de su hermana.

- Y Eri-chan como te vas a declarar a Harima-kun. - Decia Mikoto mientras le daba pequeños codasos en el costado.

- Porque tendria que declarame!!!. - Decia Eri mientras gritaba.

- Recuerda que solo tienes una oportunidad mas, no debias tomarla a la ligera. - Decia Temma

- Eso ya lo se, solo que no se como hacerlo. - Dijo poniendose un poco roja.

- la unica vez que imagine a Sawachika _diciendp "te quiero_" me mate de risa. - Dijo Mikoto mientras sonreia.

- Y mikoto tu como te le declaraste a Hanai. - Dijo Akira mirandola.

- Bueno... yo.... - balbuciaba Mikoto totalmente roja.

- Ella solo me dijo que estaba enamoraba de mi cuando estabamos entrenando en el dojo. - Dijo Hanai muy serio.

- Wow!!! entonces Miko-chan te dijo para que seas su novio. - Decia Temma mientras sus colitas se movian.

- Callate Hanai!!!. - Decia Mikoto mient5ra le tiraba un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero esa es la verdad. - Decia mientras se sovaba la cabeza.

- Pero porque tenias que decirlo. - Le decia Mikoto mientras bajaba su cabeza.

- Temma y como hiciste para salir con Karasuma. - Decia Eri mientras la miraba.

- Bueno fue mucho mas facil ya que paraba mucho tiempo con Karasuma-kun, ademas que el empezo a recordar su amor por mi, verdad Karasuma-kun. - Dijo Temma mientras miraba a Karasuma.

- Cierto, Temma. - Dijo Karasuma mientras le afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Bueno pasando a otro tema, como te vas a declarar cuando Harima vuelva. - Decia Akira mirando a Eri.

- Akira-chan tiene razon tienes que ver eso. - Decia Mikoto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Muy bien ayudemos a con su declaracion de amor. - decia Temma mientras se ponia de pie.

Luego de mucho practicar esa noche cada quien se fue a su casa. Mientra Eri iba de camino a su casa buscaba una manera de declararse, pero no tuvo ni la minima idea de como hacerlo ya que le habia dicho a sus amigas que ella lo haria por su cuenta.

Por otro lado Harima habia ido a Kyoto para pensar algunas cosas ya que ese su objetivo.

- Por que de todos los lugare que habia en Japon tuve que elegir este. - Decia mientras caminaba con el seño fruncido.

- Ademas esto me trae muchos recuerdo del viaje que tuvimos como compañeros de la escuela. - Decia mientra recordaba las cosas que havia hecho mientras estaba en la preparatoria.

- Bueno sera mejor que me valla a un hotel y me quede ahi durante el tiempo que estoy alli. - Dijo mientra buscaba un hotel.

Despues de haber encontrado un hotel decidio salir a buscar un lugar tranquilo para hacer su manga cuando lego a un templo que le resulto muy parecido.

- _Este es el templo donde puse mi deseo de amor hace varios años. - _Pensaba mientras se acercaba.

- Donde esta mi deseo?. - Dijo mientras buscaba la hoja donde puso su deseo.

- Que es esto?. - Dijo mientras sacaba una hoja que decia _" Sawachika Eri Harima Kenji"._

- Imouto-san tenia razon. - Decia mientras lo colocaba en su lugar.

- Sera mejor que vuelva, casi se me olvida mandarle la fecha a Imouto-san de cuando voy a regresar.

Asi pasaron dos meses desde que Harima se fue y era hora de que volviera, las chicas con sus respectivos novios fueron al aereopuerto a esperar a Harima , cuya fecha de regreso le envio a Yakumo.

- Bien Harima-kun volvera despues de dos meses. - Decia Temma mientras sostenia la mano de su novio Karasuma.

- Bueno ya era hora de que ese estupido de hige volviera. - Decia Eri mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Si tu fuiste la primera en salir corriendo al areopuerto. - Decia mikoto mientras las miraba de reojo.

- Ahi esta. - Dijo Akira mientras señalaba a Harima que estaba a lo lejos.

- Harima-san por aqui. - Dijo Yakumo alzandosu brazo para que Harima la viera.

- Muy bien Sawachika ve y saludalo primero. - Decia Hanai mientras la empujaba hacia adelante.

- Yo te ayudo Eri-chan. - Dijo Temma mientras la llevaba.

- holaaaaaa!!!!! Harima-kun. - Decia Temma mientras se acercaba a Harima.

- Ahi esta Temma-chan y Hime. - Dijo Harima mientras las veia.

- Ho hola Tem digo Tskamoto. - Dijo harima balbuseando.

- Harima-kun puedes llamarme Temma. -Dijo mientras le ponia la mano en su hombro.

- Gracias Temma-chan. - Dijo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

- _"por que el la llama por su nombre y a mi no" "Me mintio el no siente nada por mi". - _Pensaba Eri mientras cerraba su puño.

- A hola hime queria decirte que.....- No pudo terminar porque Eri le habia tirado una cachetada.

- Me mentiste. - Eri solo atimo a decir estas palabras antes de salir corriendo.

- Espera himeeeeeee!. - Dijo Harima mientras se quedaba inmovil.

**Continuara............**

**Gracias por leer, lamento por demorar pero asi es, no se preocupen el tercero sera con mas intriga no vemos.**


	3. Confusion en la guerra

**Bueno aqui esta el terce cpitulo de mi fanfic, perdon por la tardanza**

**La historia es mia pero los bla bla bla.**

**Capitulo III: Confucion en la guerra**

_Pense que cuando volveria seria diferente, me mintio, el nunca dijo la verdad, el sigue enamorado de ella. Nada a cambiado, nunca cambiara, talvez sea mi culpa tambien, no lo se solo me queda correr y olvidarme de el para siempre_

- Himeeeeeee!!!. - Decia un Harima muy shoqueado po la cachetada que le dio Eri.

- Oe Sawachika!. - Dijo Mikoto poniendose enfrente de Eri.

- Dejame sola. - Dijo Eri esquivando a Mikoto con lagrimas en los ojos.

- _Por que siempre eres asi?. - _Pensaba Mikoto mientras cerraba sus puños.

- Por que Sawachika-kun habra salido corriendo asi. - Se preguntaba Hanai mientras veia donde estaba Harima y Temma.

- _Hime por que corriste?. - _Se preguntaba mientras miraba donde estaba la puerta del aeropuerto.

- Harima-kun.... lo siento. - Dijo Temma poniendo la cabeza agachada.

- No, no es tu culpa. - Dijo Harima para que no se sintiera culpable.

- si lo es. - Dijo Temma poniendose mas triste aun.

- Temma-chan. - Susurra mientras veia a Temma.

- No debia acompañarte. - Dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza

- Por mi culpa Eri-chan malinterpreto todo. - Dijo volteandose.

- No te preocupes yo arreglare la cosas con hime. - Decia mientras le agarraba el hombro.

- Tsukamoto estas bien. - Decia Mikoto mientras se encontraba corriendo con los demas.

- Si lo estoy. - Dijo Temma volteandose a ver a los demas.

- Nee-san por que Eri-sempai salio corriendo. - Preguntaba Yakumo.

- Ella no tiene la culpa. - Decia Harima mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Harima que paso?. - Le preguntaba muy seriamente Hanai.

- Hime malinterpreto cuando Temma-chan y yo hablamos. - Decia mientra volteaba su cabeza.

- Harima eres un idiota!!!. - Decia Mikoto mientras le tiraba un cocacho.

- Oye que diablos te pasa. - Decia Harima mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Como que que me pasa se suponia que debias hablar con Eri apenas llegaras. - Le gritaba Mikoto a Harima.

- Mikoto-sempai, Harima-san no sabia eso. - Decia Yakumo tratando de calmar a Mikoto.

- Yakumo tiene razon. - Decia Akira mientras agarraba el hombro de Mikoto.

- Akira. - Decia asombrada Mikoto.

- Tu sabes muy bien como es Eri, nunca se queda a escuchar explicaciones de seguro malinterpreto algo, no es asi Harima. Decia mientras miraba a Harima.

- Ah bueno eso es cierto. - Decia mientras ponia su cabeza en su nuca.

- Bien vayamos a mi casa alli conversaremos tranquilos. - Dijo Temma poque se dio cuenta que la gente los estaba mirando por el escandalo que estaban haciendo.

A si que los chicos decidieron ir a la casa Tsukamoto para hablar de algunas cosas que le habian pasado a Harima. Mientras tanto Temma habia un mensaje a Eri para que viniera pero ella dijo que no tenia porque volver a ver a Harima. Asi terminaron de reunirse y todos se fueron a sus casa pero Harima se habia acordado que Itoko se habia ido de viaje y no volveria dentro de unos meses, asi que Yakumo le pidio que se quede a vivir con ellos por mientras ya que Sarah habia ido de viaje por lo de su iglesia, asi convencio a Harima para que viviera con ella con hace varios años.

Mientras todos dormian tranquilamente eri estaba en su casa en silencio pensando.

- _Jamas debia haberle creido. - _Decia mientras ponia su brazo en sus ojos.

- _Y ahora que voy a hacer cuando lo vea, no lo se tal vez actuar natural, no no no! nadie puede actuar normal despues de haberle tirado una cachetada a alguien. - _Decia mientras se tiraba a su cama.

- Tal vez no debi salir corriendo, tal vez me debi quedar ahi un rato mas para hablar con el. - Se replicaba mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

_- De una cosa estoy segura, mañana no le hablare para nada. _- Murmuraba mientras caia en un sueño muy muy profundo.

Cuando Eri se habia quedado dormida empezo a soñar algo muy extraño, de pronto se encontraba en una habitacion donde curiosamente es taba Temma y Karasuma con Yakumo hablando de algunas cosas que habian pasado antes, Eri estaba confundida no importaba cuanto gritara Temma no podia escucharla, se dio cuenta que adelante de ella habia un caledario, Eri quedo mas confundida aun cuando vio que la fecha era 2 años mas de lo normal.

-_ Que demonios esta pasando, porque son 2 años mas de años mas de lo normal. -_ Pensaba Mientras miraba a los chicos, hasta que un ruido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteo a ver que era y se dio la sorpresa de 2 persona que habian entrado.

- Esto... es ....imposible. - Dijo mientras se daba cuenta de que era ella quien habia entrado con Harima.

- Que rayos estoy haciendo con ese est..... - No puedo terminar de hablar porque se dio cuenta de algo que su otra yo sostenia entre su brazos.

- **UN..... BEBE!?. - **esta vez Eri esta mas que confundida habia quedado en un shock por lo que habia visto.

Eri no sabia que decir, el hecho de ver que ella estaba junto a Harima y con un bebe la habia dejado fria. No podia creerlo seguia mirando como su otra yo hablaba con Temma y Yakumo, Eri se acerco mas para ver a su bebe y se dio con la sorpresa que era muy parecido a ella y a Harima, ella voltea a ver a Harima si se da con la sorpresa que en su mano tenia un anillo de compromiso, eso que solo los casados usan, asi que con miedo y nervios volteo a ver la mano de su otra yo y sus hojos se abrieron lo mas que se pueden al ver que ella tenia el mismo anillo.

- Eso significa que el Hige y yo... . - Decia mientras miraba a Harima y a su otra yo.

- No no no no yo no puedo estar casada con ese estupido. - Decia mientras se ponia un tanto roja.

- _Wau Eri-chan tienes un bebe muy lindo. - Decia Temma mientras la otra yo de Eri se ponia un poco roja, tanto que Eri decido escuchar un poco mas de ese loco sueño._

_- Gracias Temma. - Decia mientras mientra miraba a su bebe._

_- No podia esperarse mas de usted Eri-sempai. - Dijo mientras Yakumo la miraba._

_- Gracias Yakumo por el cumplido. - Dijo la otra Eri mientras mostraba, esto hizo sorprender a Eri ya que noto que la risa de la otra Eri no era fingido._

_- No tienes que ser tan cortez con Hime Imouto-san. - Dijo Harima mientras miraba a Yakumo._

_- Callate Kenji!!!. - Dijo la otra Eri mientras se agarraba fuerte la mano._

_- Que desde cuando llamo a es pavo por su nombre?!!!. - Pensaba Eri mientras los veia agarrados de la mano._

_- Eri-chan tienes que contarme los detalles de la noche en que pensaron tener un hijo. - Dijo Temma mientra murmuraba a la otra Eri en la oreja._

_- Si tanto quieres saber como es ten un hijo con Karasuma!!!. - Dijo la otra Eri mientras se ponia toda roja._

_- Harima-san para que vinieron aqui?. - Preguntaba Yakumo mientras miraba a Harima._

_- Vinimos porque Hime quiere decirle algo a Temma-chan y a Karasuma. - Dijo mientras señalaba a su esposa._

_- A si Temma te tengo una buena noticia. - Decia mientras los miraba._

_- Si que es? . - Decia mientras la miraba con atencion._

_- Han encontrado una cura para la enfermedad de Karasuma. - Dijo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa._

_- Enserio. - Decia mientras se alegraba poco a poco._

_- Si en ete momento estan trayendola para aca. - Mientras miraba su reloj._

_- Gracias Eri-chan!!!!!!. - Dijo mientras abrazaba a Eri con toda sus fuerzas_

_- De nada. - Dijo alejandola._

_- Bueno tenemos que irnos. -Decia mientras agarraba a Eri mientras se alejaban._

_- Adios chicos . - Decian minetras se despedia con la mano de su hijo._

_- Imouto-san no te olvides de ir a ayudarme mañana con mi manga ok. - decia mientras cerraba la puerta._

_- Que bueno que esten felices hasta tienen un hijo. - Dijo Yakumo Mientras veia a su hermana._

_- Se lo merecen despues de lo que pasaron juntos_. _- Dijo Temma poniendose seria._

_- Si todo porque ellos estab......... - Eri no pudo terminar de escuchar lo que Yakumo iba a decir por que se alejaban poco a poco., hasta el punto en que desaparecen ._

_- No esperen quiero saber como paso esto porfavor. - Gritaba mientras corria inutilmente con lagrimas sus ojos hasta que enpieza a caer hasta el punto en que se despierta._

- Que, solo fue un sueño. - Decia Eri mientras miraba a su alrededor al notar que estaba en su cama.

- Ojala que ese sueño se haga realidad. - Dijo acostandose nuevamente para dormir otra vez.

A la mañana sgte Eri estaba en su sala pensando que haria hoy.

- Voy a llamar a Yakumo. - Dijo Eri marcando en su celular el numero de Yakumo.

- _Alo Eri-sempai que pasa?. - _Pregunta Yakumo muy sorprendida por su llamada.

- Queria hablar contigo ya que tu eres la que mas conoce al hige, cuando puedes salir. - Preguntaba Eri un poco nerviosa.

- _Si para ti esta bien mañana en la tarde podemos salir para conversar. - _Preguntaba Yakumo.

- Claro, pero que nadie se entere en especial hige. - Decia mientras agarraba su cabello.

- _Claro hasta entonces. - _Dijo mientras colgaba su telefono.

A la mañana sgte Eri fue a la casa de Yakumo para conversar con ella, Yakumo habia sido muy cuidadosa incluso tuvo que mentirle a Harima cuando le pregunto a donde iba.

- Hola Eri-sempai. - Susurraba mientras cerraba la puerta lentamente.

- Bueno vamonos rapido antes de que el hige nos vea. - Dijo mientras daba la espalda y caminaba.

- Si vamonos. - Dijo Yakumo mientras salia detras de Eri.

- Yakumo la razon por la que queria hablar contigo es para preguntarte con respecto al hige. - Decia mientras volteava a verla.

- Que pasa con Harima-san?. - Preguntaba mientras.

- Ya no se que pensar de el. - Decia mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Como, a que te refieres?. - Decia mientras miraba a Eri.

- Primero, pienso que el ya no esta enamorada de tu hermana despues el viene y actua muy amigablemente con ella, ese idiota me mintio. - Decia mientras se detenia.

- El no te mintio Eri-sempai. - Decia mientras se ponia enfrente de ella.

- Como sabes. - Dijo aun con la cabecha agachada.

- El me dijo despues de que el regreso. - Dijo Yakumo.

_Flash back_

- _Asi que fue por eso. - Decia Yakumo mientras estaba sentado enfrente de alguien._

_- Asi es Imouto-san. - Decia Harima mientras bajaba su cabeza._

_- Pero solo fue porque estabas hablando con mi Nee-san. - Decia Yakumo minetras la miraba._

_- Asi es, pero me dio tanta emocion ver a Temma-chan de nuevo, pero tenia toda la intencion de hablar con hime. - Decia mientras tomaba una taza de te._

_- Respondeme algo Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo mientras se paraba._

_- Si que cosa Imouto-san. - Decia mientras miraba con una cara de sorprendido._

_- Tu amas a Eri-sempai?. - Decia mientras se ponia las manos en la cintura._

_- Bueno estaba pensando en eso cuando estaba fuera y si la amo. - Dijo cruzando los brazos._

_- Eso es lo unico que queria saber. - Dijo Yakumo mientras se sentaba de nuevo._

_- Nunca te habia visto asi Imouto-san. - Dijo mientras se sorprendia al ver a Yakumo ponerse seria._

_- No importa, terminemos con tu manga Harima-san. - Decia mientras agarraba su pluma._

_- si claro. -Dijo Harima empezando a dibujar._

_Fin del Flash Black_

- De verdad dijo eso el hige?. - Decia Eri mientras levantaba su cabeza.

- Si eso fue lo que dijo. - Decia mientras le levantaba su rostro.

- Pero estoy muy avergonzaba por lo que le hice que no me atreberia a verle a la cara. - Decia Eri mientras nuevamente bajaba la cabeza.

- No te preocupes ya aparcera una oporunidad. - Decia Yakumo mientras le agarraba el hombro.

- Oye tuve un sueño muy raro, quieres escucharlo. - Decia muy contenta.

- Si claro. - Dijo Yakumo con algo de curiosidad.

Asi Eri empezaba a contarle a Yakumo lo de su sueño asi pasaron varias horas hasta que deciden volver a sus respectuvas casas.

- Al fin llege. - Pensaba Yakumo al entrar a su casa.

- Yakumo que tal tu conversacion con Eri. - Decia una voz conocida para Yakumo.

- Bien Mikoto-sempai. - Decia mentras se sentaba en frente de ella.

- Le dijiste no Yakumo?. - Decia Akira mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- Si . -Decia mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Bien solo falta planear que haremos para juntarlos. - Decia Temma mientras se ponia la mano en la barbilla.

- De verdad que sera una buena idea Nee-san. - Decia Ya muno mientras tomaba te.

- Claro que lo sera lo acordamos la vez que Eri te llamo. - Decia Mikoto mientras se levantaba.

_Flash Black_

_- Asi que Harima ama a eri. - Decia Mikoto mientras se ponia las manos en la cabeza. _

_- si. -Dijo Yakumo._

_- Bien solo falta algo para juntarlos, yo pienso que se una .... - Temma no pudo terminar porque el celular de Yakumo habia sonado._

_- De quien es la llamada. - Decia Akira._

_- Es de Eri-sempai. - Decia Yakumo._

_- Ponlo en altavoz. - Decia Mikoto para escuchar lo que queria decir Eri._

_- Si. -Dijo Yakumo poniendo el altavoz._

_- Alo eri-sempai que pasa?. - Decia mientras ponia el celular en el centro._

_- Queria hablar contigo ya que tu eres la que mas conoce al hige, cuando puedes salir._

_- Si para ti esta bien mañana en la tarde podemos salir para conversar?. - Preguntaba Yakumo al ver que sus amigas le afirmaban que era una buena idea que conversara con Eri_

_- Claro pero que nadie se entere en especial hige. - Decia Eri._

_- Claro hasta entonces. - Decia mientras colgaba su telefono._

_- Muy bien Yakumo mañana iras con Eri. - Decia Mikoto._

_- Claro. - Decia mientras afirmaba con su cabeza._

_- A por cierto dile que Harima-kun ama a Eri-chan. - Decia mientras le agarraba el hombro._

_- Si Nee-san. -Dijo Yakumo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-_ Bueno las chicas y yo pensamos que como ya se acerca la patida de Harima hay que hacerle una fiesta. -Decia Temma.

- Muy buena idea asi obligaremos a Sawachika a venir. - Decia Mikoto con una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces planiemos la "fiesta". - Dijo Temma muy emocionada.

**continuara......**

**La parte del bebe fue inspirado por school rumble manga z 10.**

**Aqui viene lo bueno asi que esperen el sgte capitulo adios**


	4. la preparacion

**Regreseeeeeeeeeee!!!! (aplausos) **

**al fin de mucho tiempo les doy este capitulo donde cada vez se va acercando mas al final.**

**Bueno ya saben los personajes de School rumble bla bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Capitulo VI: La preparacion**

Solo faltaban 1 mes y medio para que Harima se vaya de Japon y mientras tanto Temma y las demas estaban viendo los prepativos para su gran fiesta para poder juntar a Harima y a Eri, las chicas se encontraban en la casa Tsukamoto aprovechando que Harima habia salido a la editorial para escribir ahi su manga.

- Y bien que haremos para la fiesta?. - Decia Temma mientras sacaba un cuaderno de apuntes con su lapicero.

- La verdad.......No tengo ni idea. - Decia Mikoto bajaba la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco Nee-san lo siento. - Decia Yakumo mientras le salia una gotita en la cabeza.

- Como que no tienen una idea si ustedes fueron las primeras en aprobar la idea de la fiesta!!. - Decia Temma mientras movia sus brazos de arriba a abajo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Creo que no lo pensamos bien. - Decia Mikoto mientras se ponia de brazos cruzados.

- Yo tengo una idea. - Decia Akira.

- Si cual es Akira-chan. - Decia Temma mientras movia sus colitas.

- Hay que hacer una fiesta con nuestros compañeros de clase con nuestros uniforme y el tema sera "La despedida de Harima". - Dijo Akira se levantaba.

- Como cuando Temma volvio?. - Decia Mikoto.

- Asi es. - Decia Akira retomando asiento.

- Wauh Akira-chan tu siempre tienes buenas ideas. - Decia Temma mientras abrazaba a Akira.

- Pero como contactaremos a todos nuestros ex compañeros de clase. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a Akira.

- No hay problema Hanai tiene el numero de Tani-sensei el podra llamar a todos como a ultima vez. - Decia Mikoto mientras sonreia

- Vamos que tener que decirle a Eri-chan?. - Decia Temma mientras se ponia a pensar.

- Por supuesto que si, esa Sawachika va a tener una opotunidad mas y para asegurarnos iremos a su casa y le diremos que venga. - Decia Mikoto mientras se paraba.

- Vamos a ir mañana Temma mientras Takano y Yakumo preparan lo de la fiesta. - Decia Mikoto mientras la miraba muy seria.

- Si!!. - Dijeron todas la demas.

Al dia sgte fueron a la mansion Sawachika para hablar con Eri acerca de la fista que iban hacer y decidieron decirle en su cuarto.

- CLARO QUE NO VOY A IR!!!!!!. - Grita Eri mientras le daba la espalda a Temma y Mikoto.

- No seas terca mujer. - Decia Mikoto mientras la volteaba para que la viera.

- Eri-chan esta va a ser tu ultima oportunidad, no la desaprobeches. - Decia Temma mientras se ponia enfrente de ella.

- Ya les dije que no voy a ir!!!. - Decia Eri mientras mientras se alejaba de las chicas.

- Pero ni siquiera has escuchado cual es el tema. - Decia Mikoto.

- No me importa. - Decia Eri mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Solo recuerda Eri-chan, en un mes y medio se va y nunca va a volver no importa cuanto lo busques esta es la ultima oportunidad. - Decia Temma mientras se sentaba con Eri en su cama.

- Eso ya lo se. - Decia Eri mmientras bajaba su cabeza.

- Por esa razon debes venir. - Decia Mikoto para alzarle el animo.

- Pero siempre cuando me veo con el todo sale mal. - Decia Eri mientras se recostaba en su cama.

- No te preocupes nosotras te ayudaremos. - Decia Temma mientra se ponia la mano al pecho.

- De verdad?. - Decia Eri mientras se levantaba.

- Si claro eres nuentra amiga. - Decia Mikoto mientras le tomaba el hombro.

- Esta bien. - Decia Eri mientras sonreia.

Asi comenzaron los preparativos tanto la fiesta como la preparacion para que Eri se le declarara a Harima aunque fue muy dificil para las chicas el convencer a Eri para que ella se le declarara.

Al dia sgte Temma fue con Yakumo y las demas para preparar a Eri.

- Hola Eri-chan. - Decia Temma cuando entraron al cuarto de Eri.

- Hola chicas veo que Yakumo la ha acompañado. - Decia Eri mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- Si, Yakumo es una buena cocinera y talvez te ayude. - Decia Akira mientras señalaba a Yakumo.

- Y eso que tiene que ver con mi preparacion. - Dijo Eri mientras ponia sus manos en su cadera.

- Pregunta, ¿sabes cual es la comida favorita de Harima-kun?. - Dijo Temma mirando a Eri.

- Creo que le gusta el curry. - Dijo un poco dudosa.

- Bien, por esa razon Yakumo te va a enseñar a cocinar curry. - Decia Akira mientras sacaba ollas, cucharones y otras cosas.

- No claro que no, yo puedo hacer el curry por mi misma!!!!. - Decia Eri mientras le gritaba en la cara a Akira.

- No te ofendas Sawachika pero cocinas horrible. - Decia Mikoto mientras se ponia las manos en la cabeza

- callate. - Decia Eri mientras le salia una venita en la cabeza.

- Vamos Mikoto no seas mala con Eri, aunque sea cierto. - Decia Akira mientras le ponia la mano al hombro.

- Gracias por tu apoyo Akira. - Decia Eri sarcasticamente.

- Bien ayudemos a Eri-chan a cocinar. - Decia Temma levantando las manos.

Al mes Temma, Yakumo, Mikoto y Akira estaban arreglando todo para la gran fiesta que harian claro despues de enseñar a cocinar a Eri ya solo le faltaba praticar como se le declararia a Harima mientras las demas estaban prepraraban todo para ese dia ya que ese dia era sabado y ella no tenia que ir a trabajar.

- Miko-chan donde va esto. - Decia Temma sosteniendo una cadeneta.

- Ponlo ahi en la esquina conectando a la otra esquina. - Decia Mikoto mientras señalaba las dos esquinas.

- Gracias. - Decia Temma mientras salia por las escaleras.

- De nada. - Decia Mikoto mientras volvia a lo suyo.

- Nee-san ya termine con mi parte, volvere a la casa para hacer la cena. - Decia Yakumo mientras salia del doyo.

- Si ve Karasuma-kun debe estar muy hambriento. - Decia Temma mientras sonreia.

- Vaya ya me canse esto de hacer una fiesta es muy trabajoso. - Decia Mikoto mientras se sentaba por el cansancio.

- Vamos Miko-chan no te desanimes. - Decia Temma mientras la jalaba del brazo.

- Por que tanto esfuerzo de tu parte Tsukamoto. - Decia Mikoto mientras se levataba derrotada.

- Harima-kun dio todo su esfuerzo e ignoro sus sentimientos hacia mi por hacer que fuera feliz, le debo mi felicidad y por eso le voy a devolver el favor que me hizo. - Decia Temma mientras ponia su mano al pecho mientras bajaba su cabeza.

- Esa es una muy buena razon. - Decia Mikoto mientras sonreia.

- Pero bueno tienes razon hemos trabajado mucho en la fiesta creo que deberiamos irnos a nuestras casas. - Decia Temma mientras levantaba su cabeza.

- Tienes razon, de todas maneras Hanai y Takano estan haciendo las tarjetas de invitacion. - Decia Mikoto mientras cargaba su cartera y se iba junto con Temma a sus respectivas casas.

Asi pasaron 15 dias y faltaban otros 15 dias para el dia en que se decidira si Harima se queda o se va, a las chicas solo le faltaban los toques finales para terminar los preparativos para la fiesta y Yakumo, Akira, Temma y Mikoto fueron a la casa de Eri para culminar su preparacion.

- Harima-kun...yo.....yo.....te....a......no puedo. - Decia Eri mientras se ponia nerviosa y que al final no pudo.

- No puede ser, esta es la decimo octava vez que intestas declararte. - Decia Mikoto mientras se sentaba en la cama de Eri.

- Oye esto no es tan facil como crees. - Decia Eri mientras se ponia de espalda.

- Tienes razon es muy dificil declararse a un chico pero en tu caso es mas dificil ya que tu lo amas durante varios años...... - Decia Mikoto mientras decia muy ironicamente.

- Miko-chan tiene razon, si tú le hubieras dicho a Harima-kun que lo amas hace años se te hubiera hecho mas facil. - Decia Temma mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Eso no importa, y expliquenme porque yo tengo que declararme?. - Decia Eri mientras cruzaba los brazos mientras volteaba su cabeza.

- Si para Harima-kun fue muy dificil declararse a una chica como Temma peor sera declararse a una chica como tu. - Decia Akira mientras miraba a Eri.

- Eso no me parece justo. -Decia Eri mientras se ponia un poco roja.

- Eso era lo mas accesible y lo que podiamos hacer a tiempo. -Dijo Akira.

- Ya callate y sigamos practicando. - Dijo Eri mierando una foto de Harima con la estaban practicando.

Toda la tarde estuvo Eri practicando para el dia, asi que decidio ir a tomar un cafe.

- Eri-sempai que hace aqui. - Decia Yakumo sorprendida por la aparicion de Eri.

- Vengo de practicar de lo de la fiesta y estoy algo cansada. -Decia Eri mientras se sentaba.

- Y como te va?. - Dijo Yakumo.

- No tan bien. - Dijo Eri un poco triste.

- Por que?. - Dijo Yakumo mientras se sentaba en frente de ella.

- Al parecer me pongo muy nerviosa. - Decia Eri mientras sus mejillas se ponian rojas.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo veiamos yo tampoco sabia como hablarle, pero tu siempre lo buscaste. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a Eri.

- Que eso no es cierto?!!. - Decia Eri mientras se ponia toda roja.

- Que no te acuerda la vez que viniste al editorial. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a un costado.

_Flash Back_

_- Por aqui, a los años. - Decia Eri mientras levantaba su mano._

_- Eri-sempai. - Decia Yakumo luego de ver a Eri._

_- Por que viniste hasta aqui. - Decia Yakumo mientras se acercaba a Eri._

_- Vamos te explicare en el camino. - Decia Eri mientras se paraba._

_- Pues a decir verdad quiero que uses la publicacion semanal de la editorial y quiero que hagas correr una informacion especial, estos son los negativos de unas fotos muy importantes. - Decia Eri entragando un folder a Yakumo._

_- Si......me pregunto si me dejaran?. - Decia un poco dudosa Yakumo._

_- Vamos es algo muy importante. - Decia Eri mientras la animaba._

_- Pero yo...yo soy el manga. - Decia mientras miraba a Eri._

_- No pongas esa cara de extraña ni por el estilo, hay una razon por la cual especialmente vine a entregarte esto. - Dijo Eri._

_- Si cual. -Decia Yakumo._

_- Vine a darte una informacion de **"EL", **es algo que escuche de mis conpañeras aeromosas, vieron a un hombre que se parecia al hige. - Decia Eri._

_- Eh?. - Decia Yakumo mientras se ponia un poco roja y contenta._

_- Ahhhh pero..... -Dijo Yakumo mirando a Eri._

_- El por que entrego informacion a alguien que es mi rival?, solo queria decirtelo, ya es esta es nuestra pelea con la soledad. - Decia Eri mientras se iba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

_- _Si me acuerdo de eso pero fue porque Mikoto necesitaba ayuda. - Decia Eri mientras terminaba de recordar.

- Si pero aun asi te admiro por ser tan persistente al buscarlo. - Decia Yakumo mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Gracias Yakumo. - Decia mientras tomaba su te.

- Eri-sempai tengo que ir a audar a Harima-san con su manga o sino podria sospechar. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba su reloj y se iba dejando a Eri tomando su te.

Luego de irse Yakumo volvio a su casa para ayudar a Harima con su manga, asi que empesaron a trabajar en un profundo silencio hasta que Yakumo decide romper el hielo.

- Harima-san por que estamos terminando su manga aqui en la casa. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a Harima.

- Ah eso porque en la editorial no me puedo concentrar con tanto ruido. - Decia Harima mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- A claro. - Decia Yakumo mientras volvia a lo suyo.

- Tambien porque queria hablar contigo Imouto-san. - Decia mientras volvia a ver a Yakumo.

- Si de que cosa. - Decia Yakumo mientras volvia a ver a Harima.

- Crees que hago lo correcto al decidir irme. - Decia Harima mientras la veia fijamente.

- Bueno yo....... no lo se. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba abajo.

- Si lo siento, continuemos. - Decia Yakumo mientras le sonreia.

- _Tal vez debi decirle que no se vaya, no sino todo lo que Eri-sempai y las demas hicieron sera en vano. -_ Pensaba Yakumo mientras pintaba el manga.

- Imouto-san terminemos por hoy. - Decia Harima mientras se ponia de pie.

- Por que si hemos empezado hace 30 minutos. - Decia Yakumo mientras lo miraba preocupada.

- Necesito pensar algunas cosas y necesito hacerlo en privado. - Decia Harima mientras se iba de a sala a su habitacion.

Esa noche Harima habia estado en su cuarto toda la tarde pensando si deberia irse o no, asi despues de pensar se dirigio a la sala donde estaba Yakumo para decirle su decision.

- Harima-san al fin bajaste. - Decia Yakumo mientras volteaba a verlo.

- Si, he decidido comprar los voletos de avion para irme mañana. - Decia mientras pasaba por el costado de Yakumo.

- Espera Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo mientras le sujetaba el brazo.

- Que cosa. - Decia Harima mientras volteaba a verla.

- Por que te vas tan pronto pense que te irias la otra semana. - Decia Yakumo mientras le soltaba la muñeca.

- Me doy cuenta que si sigo quedandome me voy a poner mas confundido. - Decia Harima mientra bajaba levemente la cabeza.

- Harima-san solo quedate hasta la semana que viene. - Decia Yakumo mientras lo miraba figamente.

- Pero porque?. - Decia mientras levantaba su cabeza.

- Harima-san te aseguro que si te quedas otra semana todo va a cambiar. - Dijo Yakumo.

- _Que digo, me quedo otra semana, no lo se pero Imouto-san no me mentiria. - _Pensaba Harima mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- De acuerdo Imouto-san me quedare solo hasta la semana que viene. - Decia mientras le sonreia a Yakumo.

- Gracias Harima-san no te arrepentiras. - Decia Yakumo mientras se tranquilizaba.

- Eso espero, bueno voy a dormir buenas noches. - Decia Harima mientras subia a su habitacion.

- _Sera buena idea quedarme otra semana. - _Decia Harima mientrs se recostaba en su cama.

- _De algo estoy seguro, antes de irme le dire a Hime que la amo. - _Pensaba Harima mientras se quedada dormido sin imaginar lo que le esperaba en la sgte semana.

**Continuara.........**

**Gracias por leer este capitulo de mi fic, por cierto la parte del flash back fue inspirado en el manga de school rumble z 9 **

**Bueno nos vemos adios**


	5. la fiesta el reencuentro

**Bueno aqui esta el quinto capitulo de mi fic. Este capitulo se va a dividir en dos partes porque me dio varias ideas gracias a un sueño que tuve.**

**pasen y lean y dejen comentarios**

**Y como siempre los personajes de bla bla bla.**

* * *

**Capitulo v: La fiesta( primera parte: el reencuentro)**

Ya estaba por cumplirse el plazo de una semana que Yakumo dijo que esperara a Harima, las chicas ya habian terminado los preparativos tanto de la fiesta como la preparacion de Eri, solo faltaba esperar a que llegara el dia.

- _Solo faltan dos dias para irme. - _Pensaba Harima mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama.

- _Que le dire a hime cuando la vea otra vez, bueno le dire lo que siento porque esa sera la ultima vez que nos veamos. - _Pensaba Harima mientras miraba a su ventana.

- Bueno eso ya lo decidire cuando me vaya por ahora me voy a dormir. - Decia mientras se volteaba y se quedaba dormido.

Mientras Harima dormia Yakumo se encontraba con Temma en la sala conversando sobre la fiesta.

- Bueno despues de una larga espera ya se acerca el momento. - Decia Temma mientras miraba la luna.

- Si Nee-san solo un dia mas para la fiesta. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a su hermana.

- Si tienes razon hemos trabajado muy duro y lo hemos hecho todo por la felicidad de Eri-chan y Harima-kun. - Decia mientras tomaba su taza de te.

- Espero que esto funcione. - Decia Yakumo mientras miraba a su hermana.

- Claro que funcionara dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esta fiesta, tiene que dar resultado. - Decia Temma mientras le movian sus colitas.

- Si. - Decia Yakumo mientras afirmaba a lo que su hermana decia.

Lejos en la mansion Sawachika se encontraba Eri en su balcon mirando a la luna mientras pensaba.

- _Solo un dia mas para que sea la fiesta. - _Pensaba Eri mientras miraba a la luna.

- _De verdad podre declararme al hige. - _Pensaba Eri mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- _Ahh no se que hacer, pero las chicas me ayudaron tal vez si pueda hacerlo. - _Pensaba mientras abria sus ojos y sonreia.

- Bueno solo queda esperar hasta ese dia especial. - Decia Eri mientras se dirigia a su cuarto.

- Cuando ese dia llege va a ser un gran dia. - Decia eri mientras se quedaba dormida.

Al dia sgte en la casa Hanai.

- Haruki el desayuno ya esta listo. - Decia Mikoto para mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

- Gracias cielo. - Decia Hanai mientras de daba un beso a su esposa.

- De nada, ah por cierto..... - Decia Mikoto mientras miraba a Hanai.

- Que pasa?. - Dijo Hanai.

- Ya enviaste las invitacione verdad?. - Decia Mikoto.

- Pues claro las envie hace dias con Takano-kun. - Decia mientras tomaba su taza de cafe.

- Que alibio. - Decia Mikoto meintras se calmaba un poco.

- Estas preocupada por lo de la fiesta verdad?. - Decia Hanai mientras miraba a Mikoto.

- si algo. - Decia Mikoto algo preocupada.

- No te preocupes todo va a salir bien. - Decia Hanai para darles anmos a su esposa.

- Por cierto estar bien que vallas como estas?. - Preguntaba Hanai.

- Pues claro el hecho de que este embarazada no significa que no pueda ir a una fiesta. - Decia Mikoto poniendose un poco roja.

- Solo es un mes. - Decia Mikoto.

- Bueno esta bien, ya me tengo que ir adios. - Se despedia mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Espero que Sawachika no vuelva a desperdiciar su ultima oportunidad. - Decia mientras miraba una foto donde se encontarban todas las chicas.

Despues en la tarde las chias se reunen para conversar y planear antes de la fiesta.

- Muy bien chicas tenemos que asegurarnos de que Harima-kun y Eri-chan vayan a la fiesta. - Dijo Temma.

- Tengo una idea. - Decia Takano mientras ponia su taza de te en la mesa.

- Y cual es. - Decia Mikoto mientras exigia una respuesta.

- Temma y tu iran donde Eri y la traeran mientras Yakumo trae a Harima a la fiesta. - Decai mientras miraba a cada uno de los que menciono.

- Pero como llevare a Harima-san si el no quiere salir a ningun lugar. - Decia Yakumo algo preocupada.

- Le diras que Eri vendra a tu casa y que tendran que terminar su manga en el dojo antes de que el se vaya. - Decia Akira mientras le agarraba el hombro.

- No es una mala idea, bien hecho Takano. - Decia Mikoto mientras felicitaba a su amiga.

- Bien con eso y ahora solo tenemos que prepararnos. - Decia Temma mientras se paraba.

- Si. - Decia todas las demas chicas.

Al dia sgte faltaba unos pocas horas para que sean la fiesta y como acoradron Mikoto y Temma fueron a recoger a Eri para ir alla.

- Hace meses que no me pongo esto, desde que Temma vino. - Decia Eri mientras se miraba en su espejo con su uniforme de colegio.

- Señorita sus amigas la estan esperando abajo. - Decia Nakamura mientras entraba a la habitacion de Eri.

- Dile que suban . - Decia Eri mientras volteaba a decirle a Nakamura.

- Si señorita. - Decia Nakamura mientras cerraba la puerta.

- LLego la hora. - Decia Eri mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

- No puedo creer que aun te quede ese uniforme. - Decia Mikoto mientras abria la puerta.

- No es el que usualmente usaba en la preparatoria, lo manda a ajustarme por lo que creci. - Decia Eri mientras se ponia los brazos en la cadera.

- Si bueno todas no hicimos arreglos en nuestros uniformes antiguos. - Decia Mikoto mientras se señalaba y a Temma.

- Bueno Eri-chan estas lista falta poco tiempo para que comienze la fiesta. - Decia Temma mientras movia sus colitas.

- Bueno estoy un poco nerviosa. - Decia Eri mientras se sonrojaba.

- No te preocupes aun faltan 2 horas para que empieze puedes practicaren el dojo. - Decia Mikoto mientras le mostraba un pulga en alto a Eri.

- Gracias vamos. - Decia mientras sonria.

Las chicas fueron al dojo para esperar ahi a que la hora de la fiesta llegara mientras hacian las ultimas practicas para que a Eri se le vaya los nervios.

- Ya llege. - Decia Akira mientras habria la puerta del dojo.

- Takano al fin llegas, como va todo. - Decia Mikoto mientras volteaba a verla.

- Nuestros excompañeros estan llegando. - Decia Mientras se acercaba a las chicas.

- Exelente, solo hay que esperar que Yakumo lleve a Harima-kun. - Decia Temma mientras sonreia.

- Si. - Decia Akira.

- Bueno sigamos practicando Sawachika.- Decia Mikoto.

- Si. -Dijo Eri.

Mientras las chicas practicaban Harima estaba en la casa Tsukamoto y Yakumo buscaba una forma de llevarlo a la fiesta.

- _Como llevare a Harima-san a la fiesta?. -_ Pensaba Yakumo mientras estaba en la sala.

- _Ya solo faltan 30 minutos...... ah! tengo una idea. - _Penso Yakumo mientras se paraba y se iba a su cuarto.

- Harima-san ya termino su manga. - Preguntaba Yakumo mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Harima.

- No aun no. - Decia Harima sentado en su escritorio.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo?. - Pregunta Yakumo.

- Claro puedes ayudarme con ....... - Decia Harima mientras abria su puerta y encontraba a Yakumo con su antiguo uniforme de preparatoria.

- I,Imouto-san que haces vestida a si?. - Decia Harima mientras señalaba a Yakumo.

- Crei que seria buena idea terminar su manga con nuestros antiguos uniformes, no crees? . - Decia Yakumo mientras lo miraba.

- Si me gustaria recordar aquellos tiempos, un momento voy a cambiarme. - Decia Harima mientras cerraba su puerta.

- _Bien solo falta llevarlo. - _Pensaba Yakumo mientras volvia a la sala.

- Muy bien Imouto-san terminemos el manga. - Decia Harima mientras entraba a la sala con su uniforme antiguo.

- Harima-san podriamos terminar el manga en el dojo de Hanai-sempai. - Decia Yakumo mientras iba hacia el.

- Por que tendria que terminar mi manga en el dojo del cuatro ojos. - Decia Harima mientras hacia puchicheos.

- Bueno porque mi Nee-san vendra con todas sus amigas a hacer una pijamada y Eri-sempai tambien vendra. - Decia Yakumo miemtras ponia su mano en su barbilla.

- Que estas esperando Imouto-san te voy a dejar atras. - Decia Harima mientras estaba en la calle levantado su mano.

- Ya voy Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo mientras sonreia e iba afuera.

En el camino Harima estaba muy callado y Yakumo decide romper el hielo.

- Harima-san de verdad te vas a ir?. - Preguntaba Yakumo mientras miraba a Harima.

- Por que siempre me preguntas eso Imouto-san. - Decia Harima mientras seguia mirando hacia adelante.

- Por que aun no me queda claro. - Dijo Yakumo.

- Ya te lo he dicho, si me voy a ir. - Decia Harima mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- Pero estas seguro?. -Preguntaba Yakumo

- Si estoy seguro. - Dijo Harima.

- Pero ...... - No pudo terminar porque Harima se habia detenido.

- Que pasa Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo mientras retrocedia.

- Imouto-san ya no quiero hablar de ese tema esta bien, fue una dificil decision y no quiero arrepentirme. - Decia Harima mientras miraba al cielo.

- _Que fue dificil tomar esa decision, eso quiere decir que Harima-san no quiere irse totalmente. - _Pensaba Yakumo mientras miraba de reojo a Harima.

Ya solo faltaban algunos minutos para que comienze la fista y Mikoto se estaba asegurando de que sus excompañeros se preparen.

- Chicos tenemos que ocultarnos para darle la sorpresa a Harima. - Decia Mikoto.

- Y a que hora vendra Harima. -Decia Asou.

- Bueno yo no ....... - No puedo terminar poque su celular estaba sonando.

- Alo. - Dijo Mikoto.

- _Soy yo Mikoto_. - Decia Akira.

- Takano, donde estan Harima y Yakumo. - Decia Mikoto mientras se desesperaba.

- _Ya estan llegando_. - Decia Akira.

- Muy bien Adios. - Decia Mikto mientras cuelga.

- Muy bien chicos ya estan a punto de llegar asi que alistense. - Dijo Mikoto.

- Bien. - Dijeron los chicos.

No muy lejos de ahi Yakumo y Harima estaban caminado y hablando.

- _Ya esta oscureciendo y ya estamos a punto de llegar. - _Pensaba Yakumo mientras veia no muy lejos el dojo.

- Bien Imouto-san llegamos. - Decia Harima mientras abria la puerta.

- Eh? porque estatan oscuro. - Decia Harima mientras miraba a Yakumo.

- Tal vez esta apagada la luz, pasemos. - Decia Yakumo mientras se adelantaba.

- Si. - Dijo Harima.

- SORPRESA!!!!. - Dijeron sus excompañeros saliendo de sus escondites.

- Pero que demonios es esto. - Decia Harima muy sorprendido.

- Es tu fiesta de despedida. - Decia Temma mientras se dirigia a Harima.

- No, no lo esntiendo para que hacerme una fiesta. - Decia mientras estaba muy sorprendida.

- Es que acaso no lo entiendes. - Decia Hanai mientras aparecia detras de el.

- Entender que cuatro ojos?. - Decia Harima mientras ponia una cara amenazadora.

- Sigues igual de tonto, te vas a ir, asi que no te vamos a volver a ver, no crees que merecemos tener un recuerdo contigo antes de que te vayas. - Decia Mikoto mientras lo agarraba del hombro.

- Pero...... - Decia un Harima muy confundido.

- Vamos Harima-kun al menos disfruta la fiesta. - Decia Temma mientras los jalaba del brazo.

- Ahh esta bien Temma-chan. - Decia Harima mientras suspiraba.

- Muy bien entonces porque no pruebas el curry. - Decia Akira mientras señalaba la mesa.

- Que bien curry,muero de hambre. - Decia Harima mientras se dirigia a la mesa

- Si te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa sobre ese curry . - Decia Mikoto entre dientes.

- Esta delicioso. - Decia Harima.

- De verdad. - Decia Yakumo.

- Si te luciste Imouto-san. - Decia Harima mientras comia.

- Ahh bueno ... yo no lo prepare Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo mientras se ponia nerviosa.

- Entonces quien lo preparo. - Decia Harima confundido.

- Fue Eri. - Decia Akira mientras se acercaba a los demas.

- Que? hime preparo esto. - Decia Harima mientras escupia el curry.

- No te preocupes a Sawachika le enseñamos a cocinar curry. - Decia Mikoto mientras sonreia.

- En serio. - Dijo Harima.

- Tienes algun problema con eso hige. - Decia Eri mientras se acecaba a los demas.

- No nada es solo que no pense que aprenderias mi plato favorito. - Decia Harima algo sorprendido.

- No se porque me moleste en esto solo lo hice porque las chicas me pidieron. - Decia Eri con su actitud indiferente.

- Wau Sawachika de verdad esta siendo indiferente, esta que lo hace muy bien. - Decia Mikoto en la oreja de Akira.

- Si era muy facil que finja ser indiferente, ya ella lo ha sido. - Decia Akira mientras miraba a Mikoto.

- Si. - Dijo Mikoto.

- Eri, Temma vengan. - Decia Akira mientras levantaba sus manos.

- Que pasa Akira-chan. - Dijo Temma.

- Todo esta saliendo bien solo faltan juntar a estos dos. - Decia Akira mientras formaban un circulo.

- Tengo una idea. - Decia Mikoto.

- eh cual. - Dijeron las chicas.

- Sawachika va a salir por la puerta trasera y despues convenceremos a Harima para que hable con ella. - Decia Mikoto mientras sacaba un plano del dojo.

- Bien hagamoslo en 30 minutos . - Decia Eri un poco entusiasmada.

Pasaron 29 minutos y ya era hora de terminar todo lo que habian preparado.

- Harima-kun puedes venir. - Decia Temma mientras le daba dedasos en la espalda.

- Claro que pasa Temma-chan. - Dijo Harima.

- Bueno Eri-chan acaba de salir por la puerta trasera y parecia triste podrias hablar con ella. - Decia Temma mientras fingia ponerse triste.

- No creo que sea el indicado. - Decia Harima.

- Vamos no puedes negarte. - Dijo Temma con animo.

- Bueno...... yo no se. - Decia Harima mientras suspiraba.

- Tu eres el unico que puedes hacerlo. - Dijo Karasuma mientras aparecia detras de el.

- Karasuma que haces aqui. - Decia Harima sorprendido.

- karasuma-kun vino por si puede recoradar algo. - Dijo temma muy contenta.

- Ahhhh. - Dijo Harima.

- Bueno vas a ir no?. - Preguntaba Temma.

- Ya te dije que no soy el indicado. - Dijo Harima mientras bajaba la cabeza.

- Harima tu eres el unico que puedes hacerlo, en los pocos recuerdo que tengo tu puedes hacerla feliz, por favor ve. - dijo Karasuma mirando la puerta trasera.

- Esta bien voy a hablar con hime.- Decia Harima mientras caminaba a la puerta trasera donde se encontraba Eri.

**Continuara............**

**Gracias por leer ya viene el ultimo capitulo adios.**


	6. te amare por siempre

****

Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de mi fic asi que pasen y lean

**Ustedes ya seaben el resto asi que ahorro palabras.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo v parte II: Te amare por siempre**

En la puerta tracera estaba Eri sentada en unas de la gradas del dojo mirando al cielo esperando que Harima valla ahi para poder decirle sus sentimientos.

- _En unos pocos minutos él vendra. - _Pensaba Eri mirando una hermosa luna llena.

En ese momento ella escucha la puerta abriendose y voltea a ver y era harima.

- Que diablos hace aqui hige la fiesta es dentro no afuera. - Dijo Eri con su actitud indiferente.

- _Para mi esta chica no parece triste, si le digo que vine aqui para hablar porque Tenma-chan dijo que estaba triste se va a molestar mejor le digo una escusa. _- Pensaba Harima mientras se acercaba a Eri.

- Oye me estas escuchando hige . - Decia Eri sacando a Harima de sus pensamientos.

- Callate quieres, si sali o no no te incumbe ademas solo sali para tomar un poco de aire fresco. - Dijo Harima mientras la pasaba por la espalda y se sentaba junto a ella.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos cada uno en sus pensamientos, en ese momento Eri decide hablar.

- Hige.

- Que?. - Dijo Harima.

- Mañana te vas a ir no?. - Dijo Eri un poco triste mirando para otro lado.

- Por que todos me preguntan eso, cuantas veces tengo que decir que si. - Decia Harima mientras miraba al cielo.

- A ya veo. - Decia Eri mientras baja su cabeza. - _Muy bien solo tengo que decircelo vamos tu puedes Eri dicelo. - _Pensaba Eri mientras miraba de reojo.

- Hige.

- Que pasa?. - Dijo Harima.

- Queria disculparme por la cachetada que te di el otro dia. - Decia Eri mientras miraba a Eri.

- A no te preocupes ya lo habia ovidado. - Decia Harima no dandole mucha importancia.

- A ya. - Dijo Eri.

- Por que lo dices. - Dijo Harima volteando a ver a Eri.

- No por nada solo queria disculparme - _No no es eso le iba a lo que siento, pero me pongo muy nerviosa. - _Decia y pensaba Eri mientras se ponia roja.

- Oye hime. - Dijo Harima.

- Que?. - Dijo Eri.

- Puedo saber porque diablos me tiraste la cachetada. - Dijo Harima poniendose la mando en la nuca.

- Eh bueno...... fue porque...... - Decia balbuseando Eri mientras se ponia mas roja.

- Si no quieres decirme nada no hay problema. - Decia Harima mientras miraba a Eri que no decia nada.

- No no es eso es solo que ....... - _No puedo decirle que le tire la cachetada porque estaba hablando con Tenma cuando volvio. _- Pensaba Eri mientras volteaba para no ver a Harima.

- Bueno no importa, no te preocupes. - Dijo Harima mientras volteaba.

- Estos ultimos mesen han sido muy raros. - Decia Eri mientras miraba a la luna nuevamente.

- Si eso es cierto. - Decia Harima soltando una pequeña risa de ironia. - _Al parecer hime esta bien mejor le digo lo que siento para ya acabar esto de una vez, no mejor se lo digo mañana antes de irme. - _Decia Harima mientras miraba de reojo.

- Bueno creo que ya tome mucho aire mejor vuelvo a la fiesta. - Decia Harima mientras se paraba.

- Espera hige. - Dijo Eri agarrandole la mano.

- Que pasa hime. - Dijo Harima volteandose.

- Quiero decirte algo . - Decia Eri mientras veia a harima.

- Que cosa?. - Decia Harima.

- Harima-kun yo ...... . - Decia Eri poniendose nerviosa y roja.

Por otro lado al mismo tiempo de que Harima salio para hablar con Eri se encontraban las chicas con Asou, Imadori, Fuyuki explicandole el porque de la fiesta.

- Con que esa la razon de que se hicera esta fiesta. - Decia Fuyuki muy sorprendido.

- Si.- Decia Akira.

- Y que tal va el plan. - Dijo asou.

- En estos momentos Sawachika debe estar hablando con Harima para confesarse. - Decia Mikoto mientras cruzaba lo brazos.

- Entonces es el momento perfecto para plasmarlo en una foto. - Decia Fuyuki mientras iba a la puerta trasera.

- NO!!!! estas loco. - Decia Mikoto mientras sujetaba a Fuyuki por la espalda.

- Que pero es una oportunidad unica en la vida. - Decia Fuyuki intentando safarse de Mikoto.

- No puedes interrumpir que pasa si Eri-chan y Harima-kun estan en un momento muy romantico. - Decia Tenma mientras se ponia delante de Fuyuki.

- Mi nee-san tiene razon no debemos espiar a Harima-san. - Decia Yakumo tratando de calmar a Fuyuki.

- Yakumo-kun tiene razon mejor esperemos hasta que ellos terminen de hablar. - Decia Hanai apareciendo detras de su esposa y Fuyuki.

- Vaya Hanai que acaso Harima y tu no eran enemigos. - Decia Imadori agarrandole el hombro a Hanai.

- Solo deseo la felicidad de mis compañeros. - Dijo Hanai poniendose muy serio.

- Bueno solo hay que esperar verdad. - Decia Fuyuki un poco decepcionado.

- Si. - Dijo Mikoto soltandolo.

- Mejor disfruten de la fiesta. - Decia Tenma.

- SI!!. - Dijeron todos.

Mientras que en el momento que Eri se disculpaba con Harima por la cachetada, Tenma estaba preocupada porque vio a Yakumo un poco desanimada desde que comenzo la fiesta y ella queria hablar con Yakumo.

- Yakumo quiero hablar contigo un momento. - Dijo Tenma llamandola de lejos.

- Que pasa Nee-san. - Dijo Yakumo acercandose a Tenma.

- Vamos afuera. - Dijo Tenma agarrandole el brazo.

- Pero Harima-san y Sawachika-sempai estan ahi. - Dijo poniendo fuerza para que Tenma no la llevara.

- No vamos a la puerta tracesa sino a la delantera. - Dijo Tenma mientras la soltaba

- Bueno esta bien. - Dijo Yakumo mientras se calmaba.

- Muy bien Nee-san que pasa?. - Decia yakumo preocupada al ver que su hermana tenia la cabeza gacha.

- Quiero preguntarte algo puedo?. - Dijo Tenma aun con la cabeza gacha.

- Si claro que pasa Nee-san?. - Dijo Yakumo.

- Estas bien con lo va a pasar con Eri-chan y Harima-kun. - Dijo Tenma levantando la cabeza para mirar a Yakumo.

- Porque lo dices?. - Pregunto Yakumo algo nerviosa.

- Porque te estas portando muy rara desde que Harima-kum salio para hablar con Eri-chan, y se muy bien lo que sientes por el. - Decia Tenma algo triste.

- No te preocupes por mi Nee-san. - Dijo yakumo para tranquilisar a su hermana.

- Pero acaso no te sientes triste que el hombre que amas este con otra persona. - Dijo Tenma.

- Si estoy triste pero lo hago por la felicidad de Harima-san porque se que Sawachika-sempai puede hacerlo feliz. - Dijo yakumo mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa.

- Yakumo..... - Dijo Tenma.

- Nee-san yo admiro a Harima-san y quiero seguir todos sus pasos, solo calmate. - Dijo Yakumo voltenadoa ver a su hermana.

- Eres una gran mujer yakumo. -Dijo Tenma sonriendo.

- Deja de preocuparte y disfrutemos de la fiesta ya Nee-san. - Dijo invitando con la mano.

- Si vamos. - Dijo Tenma pasando a la fiesta.

- Donde has estado Tsukamoto te he estado buscando. - Dijo Mikoto reclandole a Tenma.

- He estado afuera un rato, que pasa. - Dijo tenma señalando la puerta.

- Tenemos que preparar las cosas para cuando los tortolos de afuera pasen. - Dijo Mikoto mientras jalaba a Tenma.

- Esta bien pero no me jales. - Dijo Tenma.

- Creo que mi Nee-san va a estar bien mejor voy a bailar. - Dijo yakumo hiendo a la pista de baile.

De vuelta en la puerta tracera.

- Harima-kun yo...........

- Espera un momento desde cuando me llamas asi cuando no hay nadie. - Decia Harima.

- Agradece que estoy siendo educada contigo. - Dijo eri un tanto molesta.

- Bueno que era lo que querias decirme. - Decia Harima rascando su mejilla.

- Bueno es que ....yo ...... - Balbuseaba Eri.

- Sabes que ya no importa si no quieres decirme a mi me da igual adios. - Decia Harima mientras se volteaba para irse.

- _Hige eres un estupido pero no puedo permitir que te vallas otra vez. - _Pensaba Eri rapidamente.

- Hige. - Dijo Harima.

- Que diablos quieres ahor........ - No pudo Terminar porque Eri le habia dado un beso.

Harima se habia quedado en shock al sentir los labios de eri en los suyos pero Eri rapidamente se separo de el.

- Hige yo te amo siempre te he amado aunque se que aun amas a Tenma solo queria decirtelo. - Dijo Eri llorando.

- T,tu me amas? desde cuando? como?,_ espera un momento entonces lo que dijo Imouto-san era cierto._

_- _Te amo desde que estabamos en la preparatoria, nunca quise aceptarlo pero mientras los dias pasaban me fui enamorando de ti. - Dijo Eri cn la cabeza abajo.

- Pero, pero. - Balvuseaba un Harima muy confundido.

- No tienes porque responderme, ya que amas a Tenma. - Decia Eri mientras pasaba de largo a Harima.

- Espera hime. - Decia Harima mientras agarraba la mano de Eri.

- Que quieres hige, por favor dejame no quiero verte mas. - Decia Eri mientras intentaba safarse.

- Hime escucha lo que te voy a decir. - Decia Harima mientras intentaba traquilizar a Eri.

- No tienes nada que decir, dejame!!!!! ..........por favor. - Gritaba Eri mientras caia al suelo arrodillada.

- Solo escuchame esta bien. - Decia mientra se agacha para ver a Eri.

- Ya no tiene caso te amo y aunque te vallas siempre lo hare pero es un hecho que nunca lo haras. - Dijo Eri.

- Yo tambien. - Dijo Harima.

- Que?. - Decia Eri mientras levantaba su cabeza.

- Hime....... te amo. - Dijo mientras se quitababa sus gafas de sol.

- Tu me amas?. - Dijo Eri poniendose un tanto roja.

- Si. - Dijo harima mientras la miraba fijamente.

- Pero y Tenma. - Dijo Eri mientras se ponia triste.

- Tenma-chan y yo solo somos amigos ya no estoy enamorado de ella. - Dijo Harima rascandose la nariz.

- Pero porque a ella la llamas por su nombre y a mi me sigues diciendo hime. - Decia Eri mientras bajaba la cabeza nuevamente.

- Tenma-chan siempre va a ser mi amiga pero tu siempre vas a ser mi princesa. Dijo harima mientras levanta la barbilla de Eri con su mano mientras ella se ponia roja como tomate.

- Hige no te vallas por favor quedate aqui conmigo. - Dijo Eri mientras tomaba la mano de harima que estaba en su barbilla.

- Ah bueno yo pensaba que...... - Harima no podia ni terminar de hablar porque Eri le pedia que no se valla.

- Hime me vas a escuchar. - Decia Harima mientras le tapaba la boca.

- Esta bien. - Decia Eri asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ya no me voy a ir esta bien. - Decia Harima.

- De verdad. - Dijo Eri mientras se ponia muy alegre.

- Si. - Dijo Harima.

- Gracias gracias gracias. - Decia Eri mientras abrazaba a Harima pero se da cuenta y lo suelta y ella estaba muy roja.

- Disculpame hige no queria hacerlo. - Dijo eri muy roja.

- No te preocupes. - Decia mientras se ponia sus lentes.

- _Tengo que decirle a hige que quiero ser su novia pero no_ _puedo ni hablar. - Pensaba Eri mientras veia a Harima levantarse._

_- _Hig.....Harima-kun yo que preguntarte si tu querias...... ser.......mi..... - Decia una Eri muy nerviosa y roja como tomate.

- _Que le pasara a hime pensaba que al confesarnos no estaria nerviosa pero lo esta, talvez deberia decirle que quiero ser su novio, ah pero que rayos estoy pensando, pero ella esta asi por mi culpa ademas yo la amo. - _Pensaba harima mientras veia que eri estaba balbuseando y que estaba roja.

- Hime quieres ser mi novia. - Dijo Harima muy serio.

- Eh?!. - Dijo eri mientras se le quemaba la cabeza por el sonrojo.

- Digo que si quieres ser mi novia oy si no quieres no hay problema. - Dijo Harima mientras ponia su mano en la nuca.

- No si quiero ser tu novia. - Dijo mientras le acaricia la mejilla y luego lo besaba.

- De verdad?. - Dijo harima un tanto sonrojado.

- Si yo te amo porque pensaste que no?. - Dijo Eri mientras ponia sus brazos en el cuello de Harima.

- Por que tu sabes tu eres de una clase diferente tu eres una chica muy educada y yo un delincuente. - Dijo un poco triste harima.

- A mi no me importa si eres un delincuente o no yo te amo y eso es lo que me importa. - Dijo Eri.

- Bueno sera mejor que volvamos a la fiesta no crees. - Dijo Harima parandose.

- S¡ vamos hige, nunca pense que serias tan dulce. - Dijo mientras miraba a Harima.

- No nunca le muestro este lado mio a nadie y ya puedes llamarme por mi nombre. - Dijo Harima mientras le agarraba la mano a Eri.

- Si claro. - Dijo Eri mientras que iba con Harima a la puerta y la habrian y se encontraban todos los chicos con caras sonrientes y rapidamente se soltaron las manos.

- Por que rayos nos miran todos asi. - Dijo harima mirando a los demas.

- Harima-kun tu y Eri-chan son novios ahora verdad. - Dijo Tenma mientras salia de toda la multitud.

- Ah bueno.....la verdad........ - Dijo harima medio nervioso.

- No te preocupes Kenji ella ya sabe que nosotros vamos a ser novios. - Surruraba eri a la oreja de Harima.

- No te preocupes Harima ya lo sabemos. - Decia Mikoto apareciendo detras de tenma.

- Solo dinos Harima-kun son novios?. - Dijo Tenma con curiosidad.

- Si. - Dijo Harima mientras gritaban de emocion y le caia a la parja confeti que Tenma y Mikoto tenian.

Asi fue durante toda la fiesta los chicos del 2-C molestando a Eri y Harima mientras bailaban, comian. Hasta que finalmente termina la fiesta y los chicos tenian que ir a sus casas y solo se quedaron un grupo de chicos que estaban limpiando el desorden de la fiesta. Pero por otro lado las chicas estaban hablando de algo importante.

- Solo dile Sawachika no pierdes nada con preguntarselo el es tu novio. - Decia Mikoto.

- Si Eri-chan vamos intentalo. - Decia tenma alentando a eri.

- Esta bien lo dire. - Decia Eri derrotada.

- Oe cuatro ojos de quien fue la idea de la fiesta. - Decia Harima mirando a Hanai que estaba a su costado.

- Creo que fue de Tsukamoto-kun. - Dijo hanai señalando a tenma.

- Ah Tenma-chan siempre pensando en los demas. - Dijo Harima levantando su cabeza.

- Creo que ya es hora de irnos, oe Mikoto vamonos. - Decia Hanai llamando a su esposa.

- Si ya voy nos vemos chicas y no te olvides de decirle Sawachika. - Dijo Mikoto mientras se iba.

- Imouto-san creo que deberiamos irnos tambien ya es muy tarde tu tambien Tenma-chan. - Dijo Harima mientras iba donde estaban las chicas.

- Harima-kun no puedes vivir con nosotras si ya eres novio de Eri-chan. - Dijo mientras se ponia delante de Harima.

- Pero entonce donde voy a vivir. - Preguntaba Harima a Tenma.

- Hige vas a vivir conmigo. - Decia Eri muy roja.

- Estas loca?. - Dijo harima a Eri.

- Buenos chicos nos vemos adios. - Dijo Tenma mientras se iba con Yakumo y Akira.

- Ahi algo de malo que vivamos juntos kenji?. - Decia Eri mientras miraba a Harima.

- Que hay de tu padre no se molestara. - Dijo Harima.

- No mi padre esta de viaje de negocios de trabajo con mi mama. - Dijo Eri con naturalidad.

- Que hay de tu mayordomo. - Dijo Harima.

- Nakamura no se mete en mis asuntos si le digo que tu vas a ir a la casa el lo aceptara. - Dijo Eri mientras le tomaba de la mano e iban a la puerta.

- Bueno si tu dices que esta bien no hay problema. - Decia Harima suspirando.

- Muy bien llamare a Nakamura para que nos lleve. - Decia Eri mientras sacaba su celular.

- No lo llames nosotros podemos irnos en mi moto. - Dijo mientras subia en su moto y le daba la mano.

- Muy bien. - Decia Eri mientras guardaba su celular sonreia y subia a la moto y se iban.

- Kenji la ultima ves que me subi a esta moto fue cuando me ayudaste con el matrimonio arreglado. - Dijo Eri mientras iban por las calles.

- Que aun te acuerdas de ese dia. - Dijo Harima mientras se detuvia en el semaforo.

- Si porque no. - Dijo Eri.

- Por nada. - Dijo harima.

- Muy bien ya llegamos Kenji. - Dijo Eri mientras bajaba de la moto.

- Bien entremos. - Dijo harima.

- Nakamura abrenos la puerta. -Dijo Eri en el comunicador.

- Señorita como esta y usted tambien Har...digo amo. - Dijo Nakamura abriendo la puerta y haciendo una reverencia a Harima.

- Amo?. - Dijo Harima confundido.

- Si desde que se convirtio en novio y futuro esposo de la señorita se volvio mi amo. - Dijo mientras miraba a Harima.

- Esposo?. - Dijo aun mas confudido Harima.

- Kenji no le hagas caso y entra. - Dijo Eri.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Harima.

- Oe hime donde esta la habitacion de huespedes para poner mis cosas. - Dijo harima mirando toda la casa.

- Habitacion de huespedes?. - Dijo Eri confundida.

- Si donde voy a dormir no voy a dormir en la sala. - Dijo Harima en un tono sarcastico.

- Señorita quiere que le lleve las cosas de su prometido a su cuarto. - Dijo Nakamura mientras levantaba las cosas de Harima.

- A tu cuarto?. - Dijo Harima.

- Si desde ahora en adelante viriras y dormiras conmigo. - Dijo Eri toda roja y dandole la espalda.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!. - Dijo Harima todo rojo con la cara estirada como siempre lo hace.

- Hay algo de malo que durmamos juntos digo eres mi novio y por ende mi prometido. - Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo aun roja.

- Eso ya lo se pero no hay un cuarto de huespedes o podria dormir en el cuarto de tu papá. - Dijo Harima nervioso.

- No hay un cuarto de huespedes y mi papa nunca me deja entrar a su cuarto. - Dijo Eri mientras se acercaba a Harima.

- Bueno creo que no hay otra opcion, me voy a bañar ya. - Dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios y despues se dirigia al baño.

- Bien yo ya me voy al cuarto. - Dijo Eri mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Despues de que Harima se halla bañado y puesto su ropa de dormir.

- _No puedo creer que hime me halla obligado a dormir con ella, bueno solo vamos a dormir no creo que pase nada. - _Pensaba Harima mientras se dirigia a su nuevo cuarto.

- Hime ya termine de bañarme. - Decia pero se cayo rapido por que vio que Eri ya se habia quedado dormida.

- Buenas noches mi hime. - Dijo Harima mientras le daba un beso en la frente y se echaba a su lado y la abrazaba por la cintura.

**Fin**

**Al fin termine mi fic de esta gran pareja que loca la parte dulce de Harima. Estoy en duda acerle un capitulo mas como epilogo porfavor dejen review diciendome si quieren un capitulo mas porfa.**


End file.
